Bridge To Terabithia 3 A More Serious Mission
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Leslie Burke and Jesse Aarons were contacted by two special people to protect Terabithia.


Leslie Burke and Jesse Aarons were riding the bus to school one morning. While riding, they played mobile video games with each other on their phones. All of a sudden, the bus stopped to pick up Janice Avery. As she walked inside the bus, she tried to attack Leslie and Jesse but this time, they were now smart enough to stun gun her with their phones in an instant. Minutes later, the bus finally arrived at school. As each and every student stepped out, Janice pushed Jesse against Leslie but as usual, they stun gunned her again with their phones. As all the students entered their classrooms, Mrs. Meyers introduced the class nicer than she was before ever since Leslie came back after being falsely pronounced dead. She assigned a creative paper project as an ice-breaker. Hours later, it was time for music class with Ms. Edmunds. She gave every student their own staff paper notebooks and taught some theory and composition lessons. It was then time to play and sing music. The whole class sang two doo wop songs: The Schoolboys' Please Say You Want Me and The Holidays' Miss You. After school was dismissed and after the bus dropped off Leslie and Jesse, they received a friendly urgent facetime call from two big secret friends where one was a boy and the other was a girl. "Well hello there. Who are you guys?" Leslie greeted. "Hello. I'm Annasophia Robb," said the girl. "And I'm Josh Hutcherson," said the boy. "Nice to meet you both, Leslie and Jesse," Annasophia murmered. "Wait. How do you know our names?" Leslie wondered. "Oh that's actually for the audience to figure out," Josh replied. "Well anyhow, what are y'all calling us for?" Leslie questioned. "We called you guys to inform you that there still might be dangerous things in Terabithia so we highly recommend you guys equip yourselves and protect Terabithia," Annasophia explained. "Well let us do our homework first and then we can deal with that problem," Jesse confirmed. "Of course by all means!" Josh cheered. He and Annasophia then hung up while Leslie and Jesse simply headed home and did their homework right before eating a snack. Meanwhile, Jesse's big sisters Ellie and Brenda were watching Disney+ in the living room. All of a sudden, the TV was kindly interrupted by two grown young women. "Hi, there. Sorry to interrupt your TV. We just buzzed in to inform you guys that your brother Jesse is going to Terabithia again with Leslie to temporarily monitor and protect the forest kingdom from future threats," said the first woman. "Please make sure your parents know this," said the second woman. "Well our parents already know actually," Ellie asserted. "Perfect!" The two women said at the same time. "If you want, you can simply call or text Jesse to check up on him," the second woman muttered. "Of course. Who are you guys by the way?" Brenda inquired. "I'm Emma Fenton," the first woman introduced. "And I'm Devon Wood," the second woman added. "Have fun and be safe!" Emma and Devon yelped at the same time just before signing offline. "Well that was kind of weird," Brenda commented. "Yeah I almost agree," Ellie approved. In the meantime, Jesse and Leslie were already heading to the forest area. They both climbed up their treehouse where Leslie announced the speech to activate the magic. She and Jesse then crossed the bridge to enter the kingdom with deadly weapons. "What are those weapons for?" One of the creatures asked. "These are for the villains here," Leslie answered. "Cool!" The creature complimented. The deadly weapons were mostly electronic and flammable. Suddenly, a wave of zombies came led by an evil masked couple. "Run for your lives!" Jesse yelled. He and Leslie then drew all their deadly weapons and started attacking the zombies which surprisingly took only fifteen minutes. All that was left were the two masked evil leaders. Jesse and Leslie decided to wound them and instead of killing them. Jesse and Leslie slowly but surely approached them and took off their masks. "Hey you guys did a really great job protecting this kingdom," said the now unmasked young woman. It was Annasophia herself. "Oh it's you," Leslie realized. "Yeah you totally rock and roll," said the now unmasked young man. It was Josh. "You too?!" Jesse freaked out. "You guys were actually behind all this?" Leslie squealed. "Yeah we were just testing you guys' bravery," Annasophia admitted. "Yeah y'all were really brave!" Two female voices called from behind. It was Emma and Devon. They all exited the kingdom and watched a movie at a drive-in theater as nighttime fell. The next day, Jesse and Leslie went to school again and their class sang more doo wop songs including The Ocapellos' The Stars and Danny and The Juniors' Now And Then. After school, Jesse and Leslie simply went home and did homework together. A sudden knock occured on the front door. Leslie opened it revealing . "Hey there. Do you and Jesse want to go to the cityside with me again?" suggested. "Sure. That would be so awesome," said Leslie. If Jesse wants to go, then Leslie definitely has to come too otherwise she might somehow die for real. Beforehand, Jesse informed his parents that he's leaving. As the three hopped in her car, started the engine and played even more doo wop songs on her stereo with her phone and off they went. "This music sounds so beautiful," Leslie commented. "Yeah. What is it called again?" Jesse added. "It's called Doo Wop. D-O-O-W-O-P," reacted. They all started talking casually to each other throughout the trip. As they finally arrived in the cityside, they went to that same museum from last time and ate there right before they went to a music museum. As the three went back to the car, played the same doo wop songs and they all sang along during the cruise all the way home. This story ends to the sound of The Five Discs' Let's Fall In Love followed by The Fascinators' Who Do You Think You Are? After the credits, Jesse and Leslie perform a doo wop version of the song Keep Your Mind Wide Open arranged in the iconic I-vi-IV-V chord progrssion structured in two beats per chord.


End file.
